Ziva's second chance
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Ziva wanted to join Team Gibbs for the family feelings,  but how does she react when Daddy Gibbs starts laying down the law?  warning contains spanking
1. Chapter 1

Ziva's second chance

Author Note: I have taken liberty with Ziva's history. I felt I needed to include her dealing with her past as well as how it pertains to the situations she finds herself in now. Warning: This story will contain spanking, if not your thing, then don't read!

(I find it rather odd that I post this warning at the beginning on all my stories and yet that are some people that will read it any way and then flame me! DON'T LIKE,DON'T'READ!)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, these characters are property of Don Bellisario and CBS.**

Ziva David was raised to become a top Mossad officer. She had endured years of training that encompassed everything from learning vital interrogation techniques to learning how to live through torture. She had never experienced a "normal" childhood. She was taken away from her mother at age 8, after her sister had been killed in a roadside bomb attack. She was put in custody of her father, Deputy Director Eli David, but he did not take an active part in her rearing. She basically raised herself, she never had to worry about dad being concerned with any of her hair brained stunts. She never had to answer to anyone for anything. At least that was how it was until last spring. Ziva was sent over to control her brother, Ari, who had killed one NCIS agents and attempted to shoot another. It was then that she met the formidable Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a man that made Ziva for the first time, be responsible for her actions. After watching how Gibbs interacted with his team, not treating them as subordinates or just co-workers, but treating them like family, Ziva realized that she wanted that sense of belonging. She volunteered to become a Mossad liaison and wanted to be on Gibbs team. It was her decision to be here, no one forced her to take this position. But now as she stood in interrogation room one, she started to rethink her decision.

Ziva walked over to the two way mirror and started banging on it. "Oh, come on! If anyone is there just give me a sign. I feel like… Oh hell! Who cares any way? This is stupid. Why am I just waiting here? Granted, Gibbs told me to stay here until he could get some control, but I am not 10 years old. Time I put some of my skills to work." Ziva said with a smirk as she grabbed a paper clip she had in her pocket and started to pick the lock. It took less that one minute to have the door unlocked. "Yes! Who shows who now?" Ziva said aloud as she opened the door and walked into one pissed off Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs had been on the other side of the window the whole time. He had sat and watched as Ziva went from the stage of obedience, to anger and then to defiance, with a sense of curiosity. He had learned from his past discussions with Director Shepard that Ziva had been raised with little to no parental supervision. She had been treated more as a soldier in the army than the child she really had been. He had watched her try to find her place in this team, or as he felt, family. She had become the big sister that Abby never had, she was also like a little sister to Tony and on more even ground with Tim. But she seemed to have the attitude that she did not have to answer to anyone for her actions, no matter how bad in judgment they may seem. When Gibbs saw her trying to pick the lock, he knew it was time for Gibbs to lay down the law with lil' miss David.

Gibbs stood there at the door waiting for her to open it and run into him. "Me shows you now!" Gibbs said as he grabbed her by the arm and led her not so gently back into the room. "Where the hell were you going, Officer David? I instructed you to stay here until I could come and talk with you, and here I find you trying to run."

"I..I.. was not running, I do not run from danger." Ziva stated in a flat matter of fact voice.

"Oh, so you think I am dangerous?" Gibbs said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He was trying to suppress the grin that wanted to come out. Most people that meet his team assume that Abby is the youngest, but in actuality Ziva was 5 yrs younger than Abby. Abby was just naïve about the true harshness around her, so she gives off the sense of needing the most protection, but really Ziva was the baby of the group.

"I.. do not think you are dangerous, I think you are manipulative and bossy." Ziva answered back with the nod of her head.

"You think I manipulate….**Me**?" Gibbs was starting to yell at her as he took two quick strides and was now standing toe to toe with her.

Ziva held her chin high, she was not going to back down. She had been trained to deal with all types of intimidation. "Yes, you Gibbs! **You** know that I am the most trained to deal with dismantling a bomb, and yet **you** refuse to let me try. You manipulated the situation so that I would have to disobey an order to try to dismantle it." Ziva walked away from Gibbs and went to stand on the other side of the table. She had heard how Gibbs dealt with his team some times and she didn't think she could take a Gibbs slap upside the head.

Gibbs slammed his hands down on the table in an effort of not putting them around her arms and shaking some sense into her. "No, this goes beyond just disobeying me. I can not protect you if you do not do as you are told Zi.."

"I DO NOT NEED PROTECTING!" Ziva yelled at Gibbs.

"Obviously you do, or you wouldn't have been 10 seconds from getting your ass blown up!"Gibbs yelled back, he was slowly losing control of this discussion. Gibbs sat down in the chair and instructed Ziva to sit in hers across from him. He had to take a deep breath and try to lower the intensity in the room. He knew that as long as Ziva was on the defensive, then she would not see reason. "Ziva, I knew that there would not be enough time to disarm the bomb. That was why I sent you out, not that I didn't think you could do it. But, do you listen to anything I ever tell you? NO!" Gibbs ran his hands through his hair as he relived just how close he had came to losing Ziva.

"I am not used to being told what to do. I was taught that I should always give it my all, even if it means sacrificing my life." Ziva said as she remembered once that her father Eli had been sorely disappointed in her because she had not tried up to the last seconds to disarm a bomb that was attached to a bunker in Israel. Ziva had realized that she could not do it in time and she left the empty bunker, she had thought she had done the smart thing and saved herself and let the empty bunker collapse. But in her father's eyes that was a failure.

"What kind of monster would tell you that? Huh? Some higher level Mossad agent? My God, they …" Gibbs started to rant as he saw her face change from tight to sad.

"No, Gibbs .. It was not an officer… It was my ….father." Ziva said in a whispered tone.

"Your what?" Gibbs asked with a sense of disbelief.

"You heard me the first time. It was my father. He never thought of me as his daughter, I was just another Mossad trainee. The only times he ever called me daughter was when I would excel, the rest of the time, I was on my own. I made the calls on what should be done. I answer to no one, but myself." Ziva answered as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to break her tough façade.

Gibbs saw the internal struggle this young lady was having in front of him, it was then that he knew how he would treat this type of disobedience. Gibbs reached over the table and slowly grabbed Ziva's clasped hands. He gently rubbed his thumb over the top of her knuckles, trying to soothe the fight she was fighting inside her head. "Ziva, when you joined my team, you knew that they were not just my team…..they are my family. I will do anything to protect them. That is what** real** fathers do…. It is our jobs to protect our children. " Gibbs kept one hand on Ziva's as his other hand gently tilted Ziva's face so that she was looking straight into Gibbs eyes. "I fully understand that you have a biological father, but from what I can see he has never invested any paternal intentions your way. Ziva…. I would be doubly blessed if you would be one of my daughters."

Ziva sniffled and then the tears slowly trickled down her face. "But, Gibbs, you…."

"Ziva, you know from your dossier on me that I did once have a daughter, but I lost her. I feel like I have been given a second chance to be a father to the rest of my team. You know how I feel about them….and you."

Ziva was taken aback by the simple gesture that Gibbs was offering. For the first time in a long while, Ziva felt warmth spread throughout her. Gibbs was giving her something she had never had before…security. "Yes, then I would be honored to have a father in you." Ziva answered as she saw Gibbs stand up and walk over to her, he gently kissed the top of her head and then he whispered. "OK, my daughter."

Ziva leaned into Gibbs strong shoulders, basking in the warmth and security of a father for the first time in a long time. Ziva nodded her head as Gibbs walked towards the door.

Sensing the moment of acceptance from Ziva, Gibbs decided that it was time for Dad Gibbs to start his lessons. Gibbs stopped short of the door, and turned back towards Ziva. "Ok, Ziva, take a few minutes to get yourself together and then head up to your desk. I want a detailed report of what happened and then I want you to start writing; I will listen and do as I am told, until it is time to leave. You…."

"What! Are you out of your mind? I am not a child, you…." Ziva started to argue as she stood up.

"You acted like a child when you ignored my instructions and decided to do what you wanted to do anyway. So, your punishment is that of a child. Now you have 5 minutes to get yourself together and at your desk. And.." Gibbs was trying to keep his temper under control but Ziva kept interrupting his conversations.

"And what? I am grounded also? No way! I will…." Ziva stopped her little rant as soon as she saw Gibbs normally cool eyes get darker with anger.

Gibbs now stood behind her, trapping her between him and the table. "You **will** write the lines and you are grounded to your desk. You may go to the restroom when you ask permission, but other than that you will stay there. If we get a call, you will stay at your desk. You wanted to be part of this team and family, well it is not all fun and games. Believe me….You do not want to push me… You will not like what happens next, am I clear?" Gibbs may have spoken softly, but there was an underlying edge of steel in his voice.

"But.."

"This is not open for discussion. Am I CLEAR, daughter…" Gibbs stated matter of factly. "Or do I need to show you another way that a dad punishes a child?" Gibbs saw a confused look flash across Ziva's face.

"You….wouldn't…couldn't…" Ziva stammered.

"Yes, I will and yes, I could. I can tell you that if you do not get upstairs and start writing, you will be writing the lines on a sore ass. Any more questions?" Gibbs said as he opened the door and started walking down the corridor. "5 minutes Zi."

"OHHH! He is insufferable!" Ziva said as she started to walk to the restroom to try to make herself look less like she had been crying.

Please read and review! I love all of your comments on how you think this one is going?


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva's second chance

CH 2

**Thanks to all my readers and thanks to all who made this an story alert! I hope I did not make Gibbs too mushy, but I feel I had to lay down that aspect that he has feelings for his team that are deeper than on the surface.**

Ziva marched back up to her desk, chin held high. She did not want anyone else on the team to know that she had just gotten in a heap of trouble. Knowing Tony as well as she did, she knew that he would tease her endlessly. But she could tell that Tony had a pretty good idea that she was in trouble.

"What's a matter ZI-VA? Did'cha get some dirt in your eyes? Or did Gibbs finally go all paternal on you?" Tony said as he walked over to her desk and stood over her. "What'cha doing? HUH?" Tony was trying to rile her up enough so she would spill what had happened in interrogation.

"OWWW!" Tony exclaimed as he went to rub the back of his head.

"She is working on her report on the explosion, don't you have some work to do also?" Gibbs said as he sat at his desk and looked over at Ziva. He could tell by the way she was staring at the paper on her desk, that she was going to avoid any eye contact with him. It was her small way of showing defiance to him.

"On it boss!" Tony said as he went back to his desk and sat down. Tony went to work on his report and after 45 minutes he had finished. He had been Ziva the occasional glance to see just how far she had gotten on filing her report. Always the competitive one, Tony did not want to be last.

"Done!" Tony stated as he stood up and noticed that it was close to 1pm, way after his lunch time. "Hey Zi…want to go grab lunch?" Tony stood up and started towards her desk.

Not thinking that Gibbs would seriously ground her to her desk Ziva answered," Give me.."

"HRMPHH!" Gibbs cleared his throat.

Tony didn't realize what Gibbs was hinting at so he was thinking Gibbs was saying he couldn't leave. "AWWW! Come on, Boss! I am growing young man in need of nourishment."

"Oh, growing you are, just not in the right places, Dinozzo. You can go ahead, and bring back Ziva a sandwich of some sort. She still has work to do. Am I correct, Ziva?" Gibbs asked, just waiting to see how far she would push him.

"Well, actually Gibb," Ziva said proudly as she stood up and strode over to his desk. "I just finished my report, in detail." She lightly tossed the folder to land right under his nose.

"Ohhh, not so fast Ziva, I think you are forgetting something else." Gibbs spoke quietly, but loud enough for her to get the underlying message on 'Don't push'.

Ziva looked at Gibbs with a sense of astonishment. "You cannot be serious Gibbs!"

"Oh, I never say things that I do not mean so in answer, yes, I am!" Gibbs now stood up and was eye to eye with Ziva. "Oh for Keep's sake!"

"I think you mean Pete's sake, Zi." Tony corrected her.

"Oh, who the hell is Pete! I.."

Gibbs dropped the level of his voice to where only Ziva could hear and said. "Ziva, you will sit at your desk and start writing, or we can continue this in interrogation. Your choice." Gibbs said as his eyes told her he was not backing down.

"Fine!" Ziva threw her hands up in the air and sat back down at her desk.

Tony was in awe of the whole drama he just witnessed. It seemed like their little ninja had met her match in Daddy Gibbs. Oh, he just had to tell the others! "Ok, I will just shoot by Abby's and see if she wants something while I am out." Tony said as he quickly walked to the elevator.

Down in Abby's lab, McGee was busy trying to help Abby create a new program database that would decrease their time in DNA cross-referencing.

Tony entered in the lab with a sweeping glide in his step. "You two McNerds are not going to believe what I just witnessed." Tony said with a wide grin.

"What! What! Do tell!" Abby said as she bounced up and down on her boots.

"Well! Just between us siblings, I think we officially now have a new sis."

"Huh?" McGee asked.

"Think McGoogle, who else is there?" Tony said as he lightly tapped McGee on the back of his head.

"Oh, Oh, could it be?" Abby asked with a sense of excitement. "I have a new sister!"

"Yep, from what I just witnessed, our little ninja and Gibbs had a come to meeting after this mornings little debauchle. It seems that Daddy Gibbs has laid the law down with Ziva and she is having a difficult time accepting her punishment."

"You don't think that he…" Abby started.

"No, I don't think he did that, but she is pushing him and I don't think that Ziva has a clue what she is in store for if she keeps testing him." Tony said.

"Yeah, we know how well Gibbs responds to tests." McGee answered.

"But besides that, I am grabbing lunch, anyone else hungry?" Tony said as he exited the lab and heard two voices say, "Wait on us."

Back upstairs, Ziva had sat back down at her desk and waited.

"Don't you have something you need to be doing? I would like to see how much you have written before we leave here. Do I need to remind you what you need to write?" Gibbs quipped.

"No, I remember."

"Then get to work." Gibbs said as he went back to reading each agents reports.

"Fine" Ziva grumbled under her breath. Ziva started writing ; I will listen and do as I am told. Ziva wrote this the first fifty times or so, but instead of the message sinking into her brain, it just made her more and more angry. The words slowly morphed into ;I will listen and do what I think is best to I am capable of making my own decisions and I DO NOT NEED PROTECTING! Ziva actually had no intention of actually giving those last few pages of writing to Gibbs. Tony stepped off the elevator and threw a paper bag holding Ziva's lunch to her desk and proceeded to take a coffee over to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I need to go wash up." Ziva spoke quietly hoping Tony would not catch that she was having to let Gibbs know what she was doing.

Gibbs just nodded his head towards the bathroom and said, "Hurry up."

Tony's ever alert ears picked up the subtle speech and was not going to let Ziva out of this jam so easy. He walked passed her desk and saw what she was writing and could not pass up the opportunity to snoop. Tony read what he saw and walked quietly back to his desk, he was just going to sit back and watch the fireworks…All he had to do was light the flame.

When Ziva returned to her desk, she sat down and tucked the papers into a folder. She opened her sandwich and was getting ready to take a bite when Tony lit the match.

"SO , Zi, you still writing that report? I thought you turned it in when I left." Tony asked with a grin. Here we go, he thought.

"Um..No. I was finishing up some….miscellaneous reports." Ziva said as her eyes silently told Tony to zip it or else. But, Tony was never the one to listen.

"Oh, so what case did we deal with where you didn't need protecting. I can't seem to recall any recent cases where I had to write that over and over in my report." Tony grinned as he watched the words sink into Gibbs head and as Ziva realized that she had been caught.

"Ziva, can I see what you have been working on?" Gibbs asked. He knew that his decision to make her bring it to him would make her face the fact that she was doing as she was told and that she had disobeyed him.

But, Ziva was one that did not like to be cornered. "You are so interested in what I wrote, TONY! You give it to him!" Ziva said as she stood up, walked over to Tony's desk and dropped the papers and quickly darted to the closing elevator.

Ziva feeling of triumph was soon eclipsed with a sense of doom. Not only had she disobeyed Gibbs, she ran away instead of facing him. She hated these feelings she was experiencing; the warmth of security of Gibbs caring for her, the anger at having to answer to someone else and the uncertainty of just how far she could push before he gave up. She had learned from her past experiences with men, they always failed her in one way or another. As the elevator was nearing the ground floor she realized one thing….she needed to hide.

PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE ALL SO APPRECIATED


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva's second chance

Ch 3

**I originally had this in one long chapter 2, but I decided to break it up! Hope everyone is still enjoying watching Ziva grow. I felt I might expound on the unusual relationship Ziva has with Ducky in this one.**

As if an answer sent from above, the doors opened up to autopsy. Ziva and Ducky had an unusual chemistry. He would make tea and discuss what ever was troubling Ziva, never judging, just listening and offering some sage advice. As she entered autopsy, she heard Ducky finish up his conversation on the phone.

"Yes, thank you again." Ducky hung up the phone and turned towards Ziva. "To what or should I say whom, should I thank for the honor of having you visit me, my dear Ziva?" Ducky walked over to the teapot and started warming the water. He could tell by the look on her face, she needed his attention.

"Oh, I am sorry Ducky. If you are busy, I can come back later."

"Oh, no my dear, I am never to busy to help out a troubled member of this family." Ducky said with gentle nod of his head.

"Who says I am troubled?" Ziva inquired.

"My Ziva, even in your short time here, I have learned to read your face. It is so beautiful, but very descriptive of whatever battles your soul. Tea will be ready in a minute, have a seat." Ducky said as he pulled a metal stool out for her to sit.

"I do not know if I have a minute, I..um.." Ziva kept glancing nervously towards the door, as if expecting a Gibbs to storm through at any minute.

"AHHH! So you are running and hiding from someone, yes?" Ducky questioned her.

"No, I do not run and hide from anything, I have been trained to face…" Ziva started but Ducky interrupted her rant.

"Ah, dear Ziva, you are not in Tel Aviv, you may have been trained to face certain terrorist and death, but you were not trained in how to deal with the heart." Ducky replied as he poured her a cup of tea. "Let me guess. You are hiding from Gibbs?"

"Why would I hide from Gibbs? He is….He is…." Ziva started but found that the feeling of peace that she had when she was talking to Ducky made it hard for her to lie to him. "Yes…He is going to kill me."

"Oh, you are jesting, our fearless leader is not a killer." Ducky had walked around and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. He could tell that she was on the verge of breaking down some of her walls, but the constant fear that Gibbs would arrive at any minute, made her hesitant. "Give me a minute, and I will be right back, just sip on your tea." Ducky strode over to his phone and pressed one number. "Ahh! Jethro, I am going to step out for lunch for a minute, so if you need me just call my cell. What? No, I haven't, but if I do I will ring you." Ducky hung up and returned to Ziva and their tea.

"Ducky, I am sorry, I did not realize you had plans, I will return…"

"You will do no such thing Miss Ziva, I just told Gibbs that so that you would feel safe that he would not be coming down here anytime soon. So let's finish our tea, and you tell what is troubling you." Ducky said as he pulled his chair over to Ziva and rested his hand over hers. "Now, explain, why you believe that Gibbs is trying to kill you?" Ducky had not misunderstood her, he was just trying to get her to speak out loud and listen to her own irrational fears.

"Oh, Ducky, I do know that Gibbs would never hurt me. Well, let me correct that statement. I know that he would never kill me, that is just one your silly English sayings, but…I…" Ziva stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just don't know!" She exclaimed with a sense of frustration.

"Don't, know what little one?" Ducky asked, probing deeper into her psyche.

"What he wants." Ziva said as she felt a burden roll off her back.

"What do you mean, he wants? I think it is pretty clear what he wants, Ziva." Ducky answered. "But the true question is what do you think he wants?"

"I think..I think.. Oh, that is the problem. I do not know what to think he wants. I am not innocent and sweet like Abby. I am not super smart with computers like Tim. I am not his trusted backup like Tony. I am just me."

"And what exactly is wrong with just you?" Ducky asked with a glimmer in his eye. He had seen a shadow outside the cracked autopsy doors and wanted Ziva to continue to empty out her fears.

"I was trained to deal with terrorism, highly difficult interrogations. I can kill a human with my bare hands." Ziva raised her hands to her face and surveyed them. "I have killed with these hands. I have tortured people. I have seen things that others can not fathom in their worst nightmares. I have been taught to trust no one and that I can only rely on myself. I will follow orders, but have always had a back out if I disagreed. I can be stubborn and impatient. I have been held captive and faced uncertainty and yet I come here and I become weak."

"You weak? Never."

"Ducky, Gibbs..this morning, I sort of did not follow his orders and I decided that I should try to disable the bomb. Gibbs had instructed all of us to evacuate, but I was thought I could disable it in time and then save all the evidence that was tied to the warehouse. I snuck around the corner and re-entered the building and was half way to the bomb, when I felt a pair of steel hands clasp me around my back and drag me back out of the building, just as the bomb exploded. I did not realize at the time who had saved me, but when I opened my eyes, I was looking at Gibbs. Ducky, his look scared me. ME! A trained assassin was scared of one look at Jethro Gibbs. And then he did not give me time to explain myself, he did not even ask if I was OK. He just uttered a few sentences in a voice I have never heard come from him before. He just said 'NCIS interrogation as soon as we return. DO NOT LEAVE, until I come and get you. Clear?' That was it."

"Oh, I did not realize just how close to death you had been? No wonder you were scared of him. I have only seen him that scared once before." Ducky mumbled.

"He wasn't scared. He was mad and then to add to the already well fueled fire, I just sort of disobeyed him again and ran." Ziva stopped pacing and looked at Ducky with a sense of amazement. "You were right, I did run. But….but, do you know what HE did to ME!" Ziva was now ranting and waving her hands. "While I sat in interrogation waiting for him, I started feeling stupid for feeling that fear back at the warehouse. I had built this big argument up in my head to hope to prevent him from sending me back to Israel. He said that…that…he thought of me as a daughter, and that he would be proud to be a father to me. Me! A killer, assassin, torturer. It took my breath away, I had never felt so safe at one time in my entire life."

"So my dear, why the running?" Ducky knew that she was working her way through her muddled emotions trying to come up with a simple answer.

Ziva sat down with her back towards the door, placed her head in her hands and answered quietly. "Because I was scared. I mean as I said before, I am not Abby, Tim or Tony. When he told me I was grounded to my desk and that I had to write lines, I felt like a child that had gotten caught doing something wrong. It threw me off kilter. I mean I am used to being in control. Then I let my temper get the best of me and I did not write what I was supposed to and then when Gibbs wanted me to show him what I did, I took the chicken way out and ran. If he doesn't kill me for disobeying then I am afraid that he will take back what he said." Ziva was so wrapped up in her talking that she failed to see, Gibbs squeeze through the crack in the door.

Ducky looked up and gave him a nod to acknowledge that he was here.

"Dear, dear Ziva, to be so young and so old at the same time. Yes, in your past you make have killed and tortured people, but that was the old Ziva that you left in Israel. This Ziva in front of me has the heart of a lion and spirit of a child. You are scared because you have never felt a fathers love. This love is a strong love. It is easily given to someone when they have a place in their heart. Your fear was not a sign of weakness, it is a sign of acknowledgement that you are no longer alone. Having someone you love almost get themselves killed because they ignored a warning you have given them invokes not only feeling of anger at the person for not listening, but protectiveness to make sure they never do something so stupid again. Gibbs punishment was not done in the sense to humiliate you, it was to make you realize that what you did was wrong, and that taken unnecessary risk with your life in unacceptable here. This team is all one family. Gibbs has taken to you like a father, for good and for bad. There are going to be times when you have to TRUST that his decisions are in your best interest. You are going to have to rely on HIS strength and true love to know that no matter what actions and punishments are decided on, they are only done to protect the ones he cares for."

Ziva looked up at Ducky as his words penetrated the walls around her heart. "I never thought of it like that before Ducky. I can only hope you are correct in your assumptions about Gibbs and his feelings."

"Don't worry there Zi…He was right." Gibbs spoke from behind her.

Ziva was caught off guard by his presence and quickly jumped up and ran around to the other side of the table. "Oh, Gibbs, How long have…wait a minute. You knew I was here the entire time didn't you. Ducky some how let you know that I was here and that I was talking, that was why you had not burst into here earlier. I…I…"

"I heard everything Ziva, and I think there are a few things we need to clear the air with now. When I saw you enter the warehouse AFTER I had told you to evacuate, I was furious and scared at the same time. After the explosion, I realized that you were OK and then my feelings reared their head. **Damn, right I wanted you to be scared.** I was scared you could have died. It was on the way back to NCIS that I realized just how much you have come to mean to this team and myself."

"But, Gibbs, you heard me tell Ducky what I am and yet…" Ziva started to argue.

"Yes, I did hear you tell Ducky what you are, and I will tell you what I know you are and then I will tell you what I want you to be. You are a smart, beautiful young lady, who was never been given the chance to grow and mature the way daughters are supposed to. You try to act all gung-ho ninja on us and yet I know deep inside you are lonely and want some sense of stability and guidance. Well here is what I want you to be. I want you to be a beautiful, smart young lady who knows that she is never alone. I want you to become a wife and mother to some special man at some point in your life. I want you to be willing to TRUST and RELY that I am here for the long haul. No matter what you do, you will always be my daughter." Gibbs started to walk towards her and Ziva started to walk backwards.

Ziva felt overjoyed in the words Gibbs had spoken, but she knew that with this good, there was also some changes that were going to more difficult.

Ducky sensed that Ziva was now comforted by Gibbs words, but at the same time he saw a glimpse of that fear again. Not wanting Ziva to run before this was finished, Ducky rolled the chair behind her and she fell into the chair, all the while Gibbs was still coming towards her. "Ziva, my dear, I am going to let you two finish this alone." He said as he saw that Gibbs now had his hands on either side of the chair to prevent her fleeing. "But, my child, let me give you this strong warning from this old Ducky. I ever hear of you putting yourself in undue danger again, I will resort to a more biblical way of dealing with a spoiled child myself." Ducky said as he put on his hat and left the room.

"Is he saying what I think he said?" Ziva asked as the thought of spare the rod and spoil the child.

"Oh, and he is not the only one." Gibbs said with a gentle nod of his head.

"But…"

"No buts, you are going to sit here and listen to what I have to say. You may not like it but, tough." Gibbs let go of the chair and walked back toward the table. Ziva started to rise to feel like she was on more even ground. "I said sit!"

Ziva quickly sat back down and looked up at Gibbs.

"One, when I tell you to do something, you do it. Two, I can not protect you,..and before you argue, a father always protects his kids, if you lie to me. The rules are there for a reason. Each one has a purpose and they may not make sense to you, but you are to follow them. Three, if I ever catch you doing something that I feel is wrong, I will punish you. Not to humiliate but to teach and reinforce my commitment to you. You will accept the punishment or if you fight it, it will only increase the severity. The fear you feel when I punish you is there to remind you to fear what will happens if you even start to think of doing something that you know is wrong. That is one of the purposes, to prevent future act of wrongdoing. Are we clear on this?" Gibbs said as he leaned against the table, hands grasping the ends and his legs crossed, giving off a sense of certainty and ease.

Ziva looked back at Gibbs and saw the love in his eyes and knew that this was what she wanted. Not the punishments, but the love. But she now understood that with love comes consequences. "Yes, I am clear Gibbs. I am sorry for running…"

"Oh, I know, and now for the consequences." Gibbs walked over to Ziva and gently raised her to her feet. He wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and started talking as they exited autopsy and headed for the elevators. "Since I can not keep you grounded here, you will go back to your desk and grab your to go bag, you will drive to my house and go to your room….."

Ziva's temper started to flare up as she heard him lay out her punishment. "Wait just one second here, there is no way in hell that I am…" Ziva stopped abruptly as Gibbs flipped the emergency switch in the elevator. She never saw what was coming. Gibbs grabbed her arm and turned her and landed two hard SWATS! SWATS!

The pain was not unbearable, but it was enough to make her stop herself. That and the look in Gibbs eyes that said do not challenge me. "You want more of that now, Ziva?"

Ziva was speechless, she had never been spanked before. All she could do is shake her head.

"Good, then listen. You will go to your room and stay there. You will finish the lines you were supposed to have done this morning. No TV, no music and no phone unless it is NCIS. You will stay there until I get in, you are grounded to NCIS and my house over the weekend."

"Grounded?" Ziva asked with a sense of unbelief.

"Yep!" Gibbs remarked as he flipped the switch.

He watched as she rounded her desk and sat down. He saw her eyes get a little wider as she felt the heat of his two smacks reignite as she sat down. But he just shook his head with a smirk as he watched her eyes light up as she really heard what he had said.

She just turned and looked at him with a silly grin and said, "My room?"

**This story has taken a life of its own, I was only intending a two or three chapter story, but the character of Ziva in my head has a couple more trial to go through here. Hope I don't lose any readers, but I love her complexity as a character. I feel she does not have enough stories about her and her relationship with this team.**

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva's second chance

CH4

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry for the delay!**

Ziva had went to Gibbs house and went to the room that now was hers, or at hers and Abby's. It was more like a girl's room and then the other spare is the boy's room. This sense of belonging made Ziva feel accepted. "How hard can being grounded be?" Ziva asked to herself as she sat on the bed. Ziva not wanting to raise anymore trouble with Gibbs sat at the desk, wrote her lines and then went back to sit on the bed. After 15 minutes of sitting on the bed Ziva came to the conclusion that being grounded was be much more difficult than she thought. "No TV! No leaving the room! He must be kidding me, I will lose my mind." Then Ziva had an idea. "AHHH! Time for Abby to help big sis out" Ziva pulled out her cell phone and called Abby. She figured since there were no active cases that she would be alone in the lab.

"Hello?" Abby asked as she answered the phone.

"Abby, hey, it is Ziva. Listen..."

"Ziva, I thought you were grounded." Abby asked as she walked around to the front of her computer screens and was caught off guard as Gibbs walked in, put his fingers over his lips and hit the speaker button. "How come you get phone privileges when you are grounded, but I don't. I should tell..." Abby started.

"She doesn't, and there had better be an emergency or we will continue the discussion we started in the elevator!" Gibbs barked out.

"Oh, well, Gibbs. I um….I finished the lines and now wanted to know what I was supposed to do. I have never been grounded and was calling to get clarification from Abby. Since she is the queen…" Ziva tried to change tactics.

"You do nothing! Think what landed you in this situation, Ziva." Gibbs reminded her.

"But, Gibbs, I am BORED! This is some sort of torture. You know I cannot stand to be idle."

"Exactly, that is why it is a punishment. If it was enjoyable, you wouldn't learn anything. Off now Ziva, sit in your room until I get home, Understood?" Gibbs asked her, making sure there was no room for a misunderstanding.

"Yes." Ziva said as she hung hp.

Gibbs turned and looked at Abby. He saw her trying to decide whether to laugh at just how pathetic Ziva sounded or argue that this was too much for Ziva. "Before you get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours, no, no and NO! Leave it be Abs, unless you want some trouble also."

"AWWW! You think I have a pretty head." Abby said as she mocked saluted him. "Aye! Aye!"

Gibbs playfully swatted her backside, just to reinforce his threat. "Not joking Abs." He said as he left.

It wasn't five minutes later that the team was called to a new case just outside of the base. Ziva knew that Gibbs would not hang out in Abby's lab, so she called again, just fishing for some news.

"Hello?" Abby answered.

"Abby, hey it's Ziva, is the coast clear?" Ziva asked nervously, as brave as she was when she was alone, her bravado always fled with one gruff bark from Gibbs.

"If you mean has dad left, then yes, they were called on a case."

"WHAT! A case without me! I thought he was joking!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Oh, you will learn fast ninja one, that Gibbs does not joke. Plus, you are grounded, remember." Abby said as if to let her know that any decision she makes, she is breaking Gibbs rules.

"Listen, remember last year, when I helped you pull all those practical jokes and no one knew it. I think it is time you played me back." Ziva said.

"Ziva, its payback and no!" Abby said as she did not want to get on dad's bad side.

"What if I told you the reason, no one ever asked any further and the one that joke that got you was from GIBBS himself. He had the boys help. I think it is time team sis helped each other our." Ziva said with a sly grin, she knew that she had Abby now.

"What, no way. He is not that good. Oh, maybe he is. You know what, right on, sister. Whatcha' needn'?" Abby asked.

"I just need a ride, and before you argue, I am not stupid enough to go to the scene. I just want to drive in the area, just in case they need help. Can you come?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, yeah, faster than you can say double trouble." Abby said as she hung up, grabbed her jacket and left the lab. She figured it would be hours before they had any evidence, she threw an out to lunch sign on her door and left.

Ziva was waiting outside for Abby when she got there. Ziva skipped over to the car, noticing that Abby was not driving her normal hearse.

"Is this?" Ziva started to ask.

"Yep, it's McGee's. I have a copy of his keys just in case I ever need a ride, plus are you crazy, they would recognize my hearse across town. No one will think twice of two nice women, wearing sunglasses and hats, driving through town. So hop on in." Abby drove about 10 minutes and they were within walking distance of the scene.

Ziva saw a clearing above the scene and instructed Abby to stop there. "Z, you just said we were driving by.." Abby started to argue.

"It will be just a minute. Hold you goats." Ziva said as she shut the door and stepped towards the clearing.

Gibbs, McGee and Tony were busy processing the scene when Tony had the sense that they were being watched. "Hey, McProbie, get any strange feelings here? Kind of like we are being watched."

"Nope, not really Tony, I finally think that all night spy marathon has gone to your head. Let's just finish up, I am tired and ready to call it a day" McGee said as he finishing taking pictures.

"Wouldn't take as long if we had a full team, I mean Gibbs hasn't worked a crime scene in ages. He is a little on the slow OWW!" Tony never got to finish as Gibbs hand connected with his head. "I was saying slow but methodical."

"Yeah right!" Gibbs felt the feeling of being watched also, he quickly scanned the perimeter, looking for anything unusual.

Abby was never one to sit on the sidelines and her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She tipped toed out to stand beside Ziva. "Hey! Ziv—"

"SHHH! Abby, I told you to stay put!" Ziva argued, she was afraid Ziva would give her away.

"Well, you were taking so looong!"Abby started to argue, but was shushed and pushed to the ground.

"Be still, any movement will catch their eye." Ziva whispered.

Ziva was right on one thing, Gibbs had detected movement on the outside upper edge, and he had a sneak suspicion in his gut of just who that might be. Gibbs had a hunch. "Hey, McGee."

"Yeah, boss." McGee answered.

"Can you GPS locate Abby's cell on your laptop there?" Gibbs said with a slow shake of his head.

"Yeah, why boss, is she missing?" McGee said with a sense of urgency.

"Nope, just have a feeling." Gibbs said as he walked towards Tony.

"The same feeling like we are being watched, boss.. OHH! I get it boss, you think you have two sets of eyes watching us. SNEAKY!" Tony said with a grin. "Stupid, but sneaky."

"Got it boss!" McGee exclaimed. "Wait a minute it says that her phone is….here." McGee said with a sense of question, and then he put it all together. "Why those little…"

Gibbs flipped open his phone and hit Abby's speed dial. It rang twice.

Ziva thought she had seen enough and was ready to get back before they were caught. Abby and Ziva had started to crawl back up the hill towards the car, when Abby's cell started ringing.

"Silence that thing Abby and hurry!" Ziva said as panic started to fill her voice. She knew how well sound could travel in an area like this and there was a good chance that Gibbs and them had heard her phone.

Abby fumbled with the phone and silenced it. It started to ring again. "Ziva, I have to answer, it is Gibbs. I will just tell him I am out for a walk" Abby answered her phone.

"He-Hello."

"Hey Abs, got some evidence for you en route now, should be there in 3 minutes." Gibbs said as he maneuvered himself into position.

"Oh, OK, Gibbs, I am out for lunch, you know taking a brisk walk." Abby explained, hoping that this would explain her being out of breath. Abby was walking right behind Ziva, head down focusing on not losing her footing. She did not realize that they had reached the car until she ran into the back of Ziva.

"UGHH!" Abby exclaimed.

"Everything ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, yeah peachy, listen I will call you right back." Abby hung up quickly, hoping to hop in the car and make it back before Gibbs.

"Ziva, what the hell? I just about ran you over." Abby looked up to see why Ziva had stopped.

"Why the sudden hang up, Abs?" Gibbs asked as he was standing beside McGee's car.

"Oh, Hi Gibbs! Fancy meeting you here." Abby said as if nothing was wrong. She proceeded to walk right by Gibbs as if it was just a normal meeting. She thought that maybe if she stood her ground, then Gibbs wouldn't be so pissed. Boy, was she ever wrong.

Gibbs could not believe that Abby just acted like nothing was wrong. He took two steps towards her, grabbed her, leaned her over the hood of the car and laid five heavy SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! unto her skirt covered backside. "You lie to me, and numerous other things and you act like nothing is wrong." Ziva watched the whole thing with disbelief. She had knew that Gibbs would do that, but out in the open. Ziva did not want a piece of that. She quickly got in the car and did not utter a word.

"OWW! OWWW!" Abby cried out as Gibbs hit her hard. Abby tried to hold back the tears, but her butt was stinging. "Gibbbs!"

As soon as he finished with Abby, he opened the door, escorted Ziva by the arm back the front of the car. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! "You deliberately disobeyed me. We are not finished by a long shot." Gibbs said as he saw Ziva's face as she tried to hold in the tears.+

"McGee is coming to drive HIS car to my house. You two will go to you room, you will stand in two different corners and you will STAY there until I get this stuff back to NCIS." As Gibbs was dictating his instructions, McGee had made it up the hill.

"MY CAR ABBY! Come on!" McGee said.

"Listen, Timmy…" Abby tried to explain, but McGee was not in the mood to listen.

"No Timmy, you listen Abby." McGee was pissed, and he rarely was pissed.

"Tim, you take the girls to the house. You make sure they do specifically as I said, they give you any trouble, you take care of it as you see fit until I get there." Gibbs looked at Ziva and Abby. "Room, corners. No talking, nothing!" Gibbs said as he turned to walk away. "I will deal with my two daughters when I get home!"

Abby looked at Ziva across the back seat. "We are toast! Or at least out asses will be after he is finished."

Ziva looked at Abby and said with an innocence. "Come on, how bad can it be?"

"Oh, you just wait Ziva, you just wait." McGee said as he drove to the house.

**Next Ziva has to face consequences she has never faced before! Please read and review! I hope you guys like my look at Ziva!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva's second chance

CH 5

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This was going to be a shorter story, but it has taken on a life of its own. Please enjoy**!

**As always, I own nothing its all DB and CBS.**

The drive to Gibbs house was uneventful to say the least. Both girls were in their own little world. Ziva was silently reviewing the last few hours in her head, thinking about just how much trouble her hard-headedness had gotten her into. Abby was silently stewing over the fact that Gibbs spanked her in public and McGee was pissed off at her. It wasn't like she hurt his precious car anyway.

"Alright, girls, you know what Gibbs said, so march to it!" McGee said as he held the door opened and ushered the girls inside.

"But, McGEE! Come on!" Abby started to argue. She figured that she could easily sweet charm him into not enforcing the corner time.

"No But MCGEE, Abby. You took MY CAR… without asking first. You think that common courtesy does not apply to you because.." McGee started.

"I AM THE FAVORITE!" Abby turned and stomped to the kitchen. Ziva grabbed her by the arm and tried to get her to do as she was told.

"Come on, Abby, do what you are told for ONCE in your life. You are only going to make things worse." Ziva argued as she gave up on physically moving Abby. "OK, well, I don't want any more added to what I already have coming, so friend for yourself." Ziva turned and went into their room and stood in the corner. She already knew she was in deep, she certainly did not want more.

"It's fend for myself, and I can!" Abby said as she opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Um! Abby, don't make this so hard." McGee was starting to boil at just how little Abby was listening to him. "Gibbs said corner time and he meant it, don't make me force you to.."

"You… Force me….Oh. come off it McGee, you may have lost some weight and packed on some muscles, but you…take me…Don't make me laugh." Abby said as she tried to push past McGee, but realized that he had, in fact, bulked up a lot , and she no longer pushed into his soft abdomen, it was not rock hard. "UGHH!" Abby tried to push, but McGee just smiled and held his ground.

"Abby, you have until three to get you little skull covered ass upstairs. One…"

"Aww! How sweet, you think I have a small ass." Abby said with a grin as she stood her ground, but she was losing confidence when McGee took off his jacket and had a short sleeved shirt on underneath. It showed just how tone McGee now was.

"TWO…" McGee started towards her.

"Thr….OWWW! Damn you Abby, you are going to pay for that." McGee yelled as he hopped up and down on one foot. As he had started to say three, Abby had taken one of her heavily clad, black leather encased, booted foot, and stomped on his instep.

Abby started to run as soon as she saw McGee start hopping.

"When I get my hands on you…" McGee yelled as Abby jovially bounced around, at least it was jovial until she was suddenly stopped by a wall of something warm.

"Shiii….." was all she got out as she felt two hands grab her and spin her around. She looked up and into the very pissed off eyes of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, AKA Dad.

"Problems, McGee? I thought I told you to take care of any problems." Gibbs said.

" I was attempting to when lil' miss thing here.." McGee was trying to keep from reaching out and strangling Abby right here.

"Oh, believe me, I saw the whole thing, so here, you take care of her…" Gibbs said as he handed Abby off to McGee.

"OHHH! Timmy, I was just playing with you..OW!" Abby yelled out as she felt McGee's solid swat at her backside. "You can't….OW! Stop it! Gibbss!"

"Sorry, Abby, this is between you and Tim. Tim, escort Abby into my room and make sure she stays in the corner. I need to start some discussion time with Ziva first." Gibbs said with a smirk.

Gibbs shook his head as he heard each step Abby took towards his room followed by a heavy SWAT! and an OW!

Abby was in tears after the 15 steps and Swats she had received from McGee. "OK.. OK…I'm going." Abby said as soon as she reached the room and she ran for the corner. But even as she stood in the corner, she heard McGee come up behind her and land two more heavy swats. "OWW!OWWW!"

"That was for taking my car, now just stand there and think about why you are in this situation to begin with." Tim said as he sat on the bed and watched his littlest sister try to squirm and relieve what little pain he had inflicted upon her.

Abby just laid her head against the corner and sniffled. "Boy, you have gotten strong Timmy."

Meanwhile in the girls room, Gibbs entered to see Ziva standing in the corner, just as she was instructed. " Ziva David, what in the hell possessed you to break your grounding and come to a crime scene. And how in the hell did Abby get involved?"

"You left me out." Ziva answered in a soft tone. She did not want to rile Gibbs up anymore.

"What?" Gibbs questioned.

"You…left me out. I have many skills that can be useful and instead of letting me help, you left me. You know how I can not stand to do nothing. It was like torture knowing that you guys were together, albeit at a crime scene, but together. I was alone, here."

"I know, that was the purpose, to make you think. If it was enjoyable, what would that teach you. Nothing." Gibbs said as she walked behind her and turned her to face him. "Now about Abby…"

Ziva did not realize just how much trouble she had gotten her little sister into. The time in the corner had made her see just what she had done. "That was all my doing, Gibbs. Listen, don't punish Abby because of me and what I did." Ziva said as she hung her head down.

"OK, fair enough. I won't punish Abby for anything you did." Gibbs said. He watched a sense of relief wash over Ziva's face. "Did you force her to go with you?"

Ziva snapped her head up as she realized what Gibbs was getting at. "But, Gib…"

"Just answer the question Ziva, did you force her to go with you?"

"No."

"Whose idea was it to take McGee's car?" Gibbs asked, willing to see just how much Ziva was willing to cover for her little sister.

"That was mine. I did not want to get caught." Ziva said as she thought she tried to take some of the heat off Abby.

"So in other words, you stole McGee's keys from here…"

"What, I would never steal from someone, especially someone that is like a brother to me. How low do you think I am, GIBBS?" Ziva was so upset that Gibbs would even ask her that that she failed to see that she had just given Abby away.

Gibbs just looked at her with a raise of one brow. "I figured that out, now quit lying or else we will start the spanking now and then continue later."

"Ok, fine. I called Abby, she told me about the case. I got mad and asked her to help me, she agreed. I had no idea that she would get McGee's car. I told her to stay in the car, but does she listen? NOOO!"

"You do know that Abby is not a trained agent. What if something had happened at the scene? What if the killer had been hiding in the bushes also?"

Ziva had not thought of the possibility of Abby getting hurt. "I..I..did not think of that and for that I am sorry that I put her in jeopardy. After all, don't want the favorite to get hurt." She muttered the last part, thinking that Gibbs did not here her.

"Oh, you are right there, but only partially. You did put her in jeopardy, but she knew the risks and the consequences. She is not my favorite, I love all you guys, but out of all of you, who has the least amount of self-defense skills. Who is the most vulnerable of a target? Do you think Abby could survive half the stuff you have?" Gibbs said as he was hoping that Ziva understood that he loved all his kids, even the newest. "But, as for not getting her hurt, I am getting to lay a whole lot of hurt on her ass. She knew better than this, so she pays the price. She could have said NO!" Gibbs walked over to the desk and pulled out the chair. He pulled Ziva over his knee and started laying SMACK! after heavy SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK!SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ziva was still tender from the 5 Swats he delivered at the scene, so it did not take much to ignite a fire in her backside. "OWW! GIBBS!" Ziva yelped as he continued to layer her backside with hard licks. Ziva now had tears running down her face. "Sor-r-ry"

Gibbs stopped the spanking, stood her up and put back in the corner. "Stay there, hand at you side, until I come back." Gibbs barked as he left her and went to take care of his other daughter.

Gibbs walked in to see, Abby standing corner and McGee sitting on the bed. "Duty over McGee, take your car and head back to NCIS. Tony may need some help cataloguing all the evidence."

McGee walked over to Abby, kissed the top of her head and said. "Good luck, lil' sis. You are going to need it" McGee said as he exited the room, he didn't go far though, he stuck his head in to check on Ziva. "Hey, sis. How ya feelin'?"

"How do you think I am feeling McGee." Ziva snapped.

"Well, fine then I will leave. Don't want to bother you." McGee said as he walked over to her, squeezed her shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head. "Don't worry sis. Abby has been in this situation many a times, she can hold her own. Just know that after all is said and done, you are now my sister also. Just as much as Abby and Sarah, so keep it clean, and I will come check on you this evening, after Gibbs has finished withya." Tim said with a grin and left.

Ziva had tears start flowing down her face again. She had never felt such unconditional love before. She had never truly felt a part of a family, especially one with two brothers and a sister. She just hoped she could make them want to stay her family. Ziva tensed up as she heard Gibbs start talking to Abby.

"Abigail, front and center." Gibbs ordered as he watched her walk towards him with her head held high. Gibbs knew that this was not going to be easy. He had to approach this a different way. "Did you receive your agent status this am?"

"PSH! Of course not, Gibbs, What a stupid question?" Abby answered.

"Then can you explain to me why an untrained employee of NCIS was at a crime scene today?" Gibbs asked. "Did you know it was wrong to go with Ziva?"

"UMM! Nope." Abby said as she lowered her head, gone was the defiance.

"Then why did you not take your car, why steal McGee's?" Gibbs said as he was leading her to the truth.

"I..Oh..UGH!" Abby knew she was done then.

"Did we not have a discussion after the whole Jethro the dog incident, about going to crime scenes?"

Abby had a sense where this was going and all she could do was nod her head.

"What did I say would happen is I ever found out that you EVER went to a crime scene without permission, or if you ever put yourself in danger again?" Gibbs said sternly.

"But I wasn't in danger, I had Zi with me?" Abby argued, she knew what Gibbs had promised and there was no way she wanted any of that.

"Abbs, what if the killer was lurking in the woods? How could Ziva had protected both of you? What would you have done? Are you armed?" Gibbs was trying to stress just how much danger she had been in.

Abby just shook her head no, she knew there was no changing dad's mind when it was already made up.

"What did I promise, Abs?"

"Gibbs, no." Abby murmurmed meekly.

"Tell me." Gibbs said in a voice that held anger, but also compassion.

"You said that you would make sure I wouldn't sit down comfortably for a week and that…" Abby trailed off.

"What?" Gibbs queried.

"That you would use your belt." Abby could not bring herself to verbally say it so she signed it.

"Ok, then we are in agreement and there is no room for discussion. So bend over the bed Abby." Gibbs instructed her as she heard the SWOOSH! Of a belt being pulled out of its loops.

Next door, Ziva had heard the discussion, except for the last part, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what was said. Ziva didn't think that she could stand here and listen to her little sister take a spanking, but she knew that she would and that she would think twice before dragging someone with her again. Tears formed in Ziva's eyes as she heard the first lick and the cry that followed.

Abby leaned over the bed, grasping the covers for dear life as she prepared for the first lick. SWAT! "ARGHHH!" She was not prepared for just how much it would hurt. Gibbs started laying lick after lick on Abby's backside. "GIIIBBBBSS!" Abby yelled as she started kicking her legs and trying to get out of the way of the belt.

"Legs down Abby." Gibbs said as he laid two swats to the tender area of her upper thighs. "I told you what would happen if you put yourself in danger again." Gibbs said as he had to harden his heart to her pleas and cries. Gibbs kept a steady rhythm as he covered every inch of her upturned ass. Tears were building in his eyes as he stopped and started lecturing. "You will not put yourself in danger!" He laid one hard lick to her sit spot. "You will not take you brother's stuff without asking." Another heavy lick to her sitspot that made her throw her arm back to stop. "Hands away Abby. Almost done." He laid the last 5 licks to each cheeks sitspot and then three on her thighs.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Abby cried out as she threw her face in the covers. She knew that she would never sit again. Gibbs stood her up, held her as she bawled her eyes out.

"SHHH! It's all over! Calm down with deep breaths." Gibbs said as she saw her trying to catch her breath. Gibbs tipped her head up and spoke softly. "Abigail, I love you and I will not lose you. This over and done and forgiven, but if we have to repeat this again, you will lose the skirt. Got it."

Abby looked into his eyes and could swear she saw a glimmer of unshed tears. She still couldn't form words so she just nodded her head. Gibbs led her to the bed, and let her lay on her stomach. "Gi-Gibbs."

"Yeah."

"Don't be so hard on Ziva, she is still in the toddler phase of this family. She is still having to test her boundaries and see that you are not going to throw her back if she messes up." Abby said as she tried to calm the hiccups that threatened to come.

"Got it." Gibbs leaned over and kissed her head.

Gibbs walked next door and saw that Ziva was in a state of distress. She was crying and holding her head in her hands. "Ziva, are you ok?"

Ziva turned quickly. "You hurt her. I mean you, you really hurt her. How could you? You are supposed to protect her, not make her cry." Ziva said as she had tears streaming down her face.

Gibbs reached out and led Ziva over to the bed. He turned the chair so that he faced her on the bed. "Ziva, remember when we talked about fathers and their children. Remember how I told you that it is a parent's job to protect their kids and let them know that when they do something that puts them in danger, that there will be consequences."

Ziva just nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"This is not the first time I have had to talk with Abby about putting herself in danger. And yet it seems that as soon as she forgets the unpleasantness of her punishment, she is right back putting herself in danger. How would you feel if she went and tracked down a lead solo and then tried to interrogate a hostile witness, even after you told her not to multiple times."

"I would be very upset." Ziva answered.

"And what it she promised you not to do it again, but she did it anyway. Do you think that just talking worked?" Gibbs asked as he tried to explain to Ziva the reasoning behind his spanking Abby.

"No."

"Do you know that it breaks my heart when I have to be the one that hurts you guys. But as I had said over and over again, it that is what it take do get it through your thick skulls, then I will. Now as Abby reminded me, you are still new to this family thing so, I'm not going to use the belt, I will use what I used on Kelly and Abby. Gibbs reached into a drawer beside the bed and pulled a beautiful mahogany brush. Gibbs reached and pulled Ziva up. He sat down and pulled her over his knees. He knew that she would still be tender from her earlier spanking , but he wanted her to know he was serious. He pushed her pants down, leaving her underwear clad bottom ready for a spanking.

"NOO! Gibbs!" Ziva said as she tried to throw her hand back to protect her unprotected backside. Gibbs just grabbed her hand and held it back. SMACK! "OWWW!" If Ziva had thought that her pants had provided no protection, this made her realize that every layer of clothing helped.

"You were grounded! SMACK!SMACK! You disobeyed me. SMACK! SMACK! You are my daughter. SMACK! SMACK! And I will not lose another one. SMACK! SMACK! " Gibbs kept on laying swat after heavy swat on Ziva's ass. It was now cherry red. Time to wind it down, Gibbs lifted his right leg, making her sitspots an easy target.

"ARGHH! OWW! OKKKK!" I get IT!" Ziva yelled as Gibbs laid five more licks to her sitspots and two to each thigh. Ziva just hung her head and cried. She let all the fear of being rejected and turned away flow out.

Gibbs gently raised her up and let her readjust her pants. He pulled her into his arms and sniffed. "God, I hate doing that." He gently kissed her head and held her until her sobs slowed down. Gibb let her climb on the bed and lay on her stomach. He tried to avoid eye contact.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she was him turn and look at him. She saw the same look of unshed tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry.. I'm…"

"Forgiven, little one. Now rest, your brothers are bringing supper. Just don't make me have to do this again." Gibbs said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"OK, dad." Ziva said as she closed her eyes with a slight smile on her face.

**Sorry so long, now just to finish with family supper. Thanks for coming along for the ride. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva's second chance

CH 6

DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING!

A/N: I am attempting to close out all my open stories before I start more! Sorry for the delay! Lost my mojo with college taking a lot of spare time!

Ziva laid her head on the bed, trying to calm her breathing down and think things through. My God, she never knew that a spanking could be so painful. She could now understand why Abby was sore after one of her Gibbs discussions. As she was mulling over in her head how she should proceed from here, she heard the gentle sniffling of Abby in the next room. Ziva carefully got up, trying to minimize the amount of contact her pants made with her still painful backside, and slowly maneuvered herself to the next room. What she saw made her heart break. Abby was laying on her stomach, facing the window, trying to calm herself down. She was sniffling as she tried to keep from crying aloud. Ziva could easily see what exactly had her still in this shape. The area of skin that was exposed from her short skirt was no longer a pale pink, it was a fiery red. Even the back of her thighs were not left untouched. Ziva quickly pushed her pain aside and moved to lay beside Abby on the bed. She gently stroked her hair and whispered, " Shhhh! It's going to be OK."

Abby, who was trying to regain her composure, now found the will to hold in the tears again slipping. She gently turned her head to look at Ziva and saw just how red Ziva's eyes were from crying. Now not only did Abby's ass still hurt now her heart hurt at well. "Oh..oh…Zi..Zi…va…. I….I….am…so…..so….sor…" Abby tried to say as she was becoming overwhelmed with tears again.

"Shhh! It's ok.. No, Abby…I am the one who is sorry…..I should have…never…" Ziva started to have tears well up in her eyes again.

Abby just laid her head on Ziva's arms and closed her eyes, as she felt Ziva gently stroke her hair, and start to sing a gentle Hebrew lullaby.

Ziva just kept on softly singing the lullaby until she felt Abby's breathing even out and deepen, signaling that she was now asleep. Ziva just kissed the top of Abby's head and spoke, "Rest my little sister, big sister is here to hold you." Ziva closed her eyes and spoke softly to the shadow in the hallway. "I know you are there…..dad. Thanks for giving me a family again."

Gibbs smiled as he was wondering if she had noticed him or not. "No problem, you rest, your brothers are bringing Chinese for dinner, I will call you when it is time to eat. And Ziva…."

"Yes, Gi-dad." Ziva answered.

"Love ya." Gibbs answered.

THE END!

Please Read and Review!


End file.
